


queen of hearts

by mountaindews



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Genderbending, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7701940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mountaindews/pseuds/mountaindews
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« Keep your voice low, Yuu-chan, would you~? »</p>
            </blockquote>





	queen of hearts

**Author's Note:**

> self indulgent izumako girlfriends because i got bored in the car

« Keep your voice low, Yuu-chan, would you~? »  
Makoto breathes in deep, the hand on her mouth doing little to muffle her cries and keens. She's close to biting her own fingers to keep quiet, the thought of being found out way more embarrassing than exciting; Izumi doesn't seem to mind as much, as she curls and circles the fingers inside her, feeling her wetness soaking around her fingertips. Makoto is so soft, and way too adorable as she tries not to make any noise; her glasses are almost slipping off her flushed and cute face, her lips parted as she pants against Izumi's shoulder.  
« Izumi-san » it's somewhere between a desperate sob and a moan, her voice slurring off in the last syllables, sounding completely lost; Izumi can feel herself shiver, and works her fingers at a quicker pace, feeling Makoto's soft insides clench and convulse around her.  
« Yuu-chan » she kisses her temple, tasting sweat on her lips before pressing them on Makoto's own, swallowing her moans and cries, « you're so beautiful, so beautiful like this… »  
There's a noise in the room nearby, from the other side of the wall; Nazunyan and Momo-chan probably haven't left yet, though it's obvious they won't look for them (as long as they don't make too much noise, or at least, Izumi hopes so). She kisses Makoto again, tongues brushing this time – feeling the pants and vibrations in her mouth, kissing more eagerly to have more. She slips another finger in, thrusting more deep; Makoto is dripping around her, wet and hot, leaning against her to support a weight her knees can't take anymore.  
Izumi's free hand snakes through their bodies, under the tennis blouse Makoto is still wearing, working itself in the cups of her bra and playing with whatever she can find, playing blind like this; a pretty noise catches in the back of Makoto throat, blowing it on Izumi's lips as she pulls back to breathe, and she's gone, coming on Izumi's fingers as her body goes limp in her hold.  
« You're such a good girl, Yuu-chan~ » Izumi removers her fingers slowly, wiping them on her skirt; Makoto is still flushed, panting, her breath not even close to slowing down. She feels spent, and her hands gently come up to her shirt to move Izumi's from her chest, oversensitiveness making her skin prickle with goosebumps and electricity.  
« Izumi-san… » she starts when she notices Izumi has no intention in moving her hand, voice still somehow high and breathy as she goes on, « we can't – not here – »  
The older girl smiles, finally moving her hand – to grasp Makoto's, and move it way lower, making it run on her body before stopping under her skirt – Makoto swallows, feeling how wet she is through her thin panties, soaked fabric squelching under her fingertip as she tentatively pushes against it, looking up to bright blue eyes to find them filled with amusement and hunger.  
« Now, now, Yuu-chan » her voice is light, brim, but Makoto can't help but shiver at the soft command her tone hides — she's not getting away with this anytime soon, not when her girlfriend looks so eager (a beast she's more than happy to please, she muses, as she feels all her sleepiness slip from her eyes) « be a good girl and return the favor, would you? »  
As if she would ever refuse, really.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah it's not great but! i tried www maybe i'll write some more girlfriends in the future? who knows  
> you can find me here on twitter (@natsumaos) if you're interested in finding out of and when! kudos and any kind of feedback, really, are greatly appreciated wwww <333


End file.
